Piano Angel
by XxRussiasMinionxx
Summary: Rin decides to reminisce about her and Sesshomaru's life before he died. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back, kinda

*crickets*  
Um well I sure feel the love. ANYWHORE, I'm so sorry for not updating! I said I would update at least every week, but I got lazy and when I started to wright I had a lot of bs to take care of. I'm in lacrosse, band, strings, and I have all honors classes for high school this coming august. I'm going to be busy for the rest of the month and so on. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES!

**Almost lover- I'm stuck, very stuck!**

**His Lady, Her Butler- I have had no inspiration for at the moment.**

** Fallen 1 to many times - Working on it!**

**So I will be putting up 2 drabble series just keep some of you happy... I hope**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU PRUNES -.-**

I would listen to the song: Empty Piano by Sebastian Larsson while reading this.

* * *

Rin stared at the piano, admiring its beauty in the sunset. She pulled the piano stool out and sat on it. She lightly placed her slender fingers on the keys. A beautiful tune hummed through the air.

'_5 years'_.

It has been 5 years since she last played the piano. It was the day of his funeral, the day he left her for eternity. He was the one that inspired her to continue playing. He told her that her she looked like a goddess and played like an angel. So she played. Rin closed her eyes. She took a shaky breath and let her fingers glide across the keys. Rin thought back to the letter Sesshomaru left her before his mission.

_Dear Rin, _

_I just want to let you know that I'm going on a mission with Inuyasha and Miroku. This one is very dangerous and I might not come back alive. Well in the past I have and every time before I leave, I leave you a note, to tell you how much I love you. That you're my angel sent from heaven. I'm glad we met, if we didn't I don't know where I would probably be. I love you my angel. I have to go the guys are waiting for me._

_ Love Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru died trying to save Inuyasha and Miroku who both died in the end.

'_When I play I feel so empty, I want to go back in time, and stop him from leaving. Stop them all from leaving.'_

She thought. Rin opened her eyes and looked down at her moving fingers. When Rin was finished playing her song she sat in the silence. She felt off, like something or someone was with her. Then it hit her like ton of bricks. It was him, his scent, his presence. She turned to face the door way but nothing was there.

Rin smiled and stood up to leave. As Rin walked away she looked back at the piano sitting in the sunset, dust particles flying around in the air. Rin patted the door frame, sighed, turned and left.

* * *

I wrote this a while ago but never posted for some mysterious reason. Anyway I hope you guys liked it, and if there's any mistakes tell me but I highly doubt I'll do something about them :)

Now do me a favor and review and I'll give you a cookie my lovely cookie whores (I think I spent too much time with Hidan o.o)

Hidan- Damn Straight Bitch! Now review bitches!


	2. Im sorry

**I'm sorry.  
**

**I know you guys are waiting and waiting and waiting for an update for **

**Her Butler, His Lady, **

**Almost Lover**

** and Piano Angel.**

**But there wont be one. **

**I know I've been making alot of excuses about how I'm going to update, and blah blah blah, but I'm sorry I can't.**

**Not these stories. **

**I have fallen out of the Inuyasha fandom as of last year and procrastinating, saying I'm going to update when I'm not is not fair, to you, my reviewers, followers and favoriters who have waited for an update.**

**I have read some of the comments and shook my head. Some of the stuff I said I couldn't believe and the cursing level was very high in some of my comments. Don't get me wrong I still curse but to curse so much really wasn't nessicary. (sorry about spelling)**

**1) I don't like how I written the stories, I feel as if its lacking details.**

**2) I can't do any justice with the pairing since I have been introduced to yaoi for the past year. Writing a story with a straight pairing is kinda hard to write since the last stories I have written on Fanfiction, Fiction press and Quotev have been nothing but boyxboy.**

**3) I'm very busy, highschool is not a joke and I'm too involved with the school to sit down and think and type up and nice chapter and not something half-ass. **

**I love all of my reviewers and hopefully you all are yaoi fans or boyxboy fans. If so look me up on quotev (same name as ff) **

**and look me up on fiction press. (Neon-Insanity)**

**Again I'm very sorry for waiting so long to post this. I will leave the chapters up for other people to read and comment if they like but as far as updating go I wont be. **

** I am however a die hard hetalia fan and if anyone would like to cosplay with me one day it would be nice.**

**But again sorry you guys.**

**With much love**

**-XxRussiasMinionxx a.k.a Jazzy**


End file.
